


When The Darkness Is Your Light

by Amber96Anime



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Attempted Kidnapping, Boys Will Be Boys, Clones, Did I Mention The Alien Inside Me Is Trying To Kill Me?, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Don't Drink That!, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Know That I've Got Issues But You're Pretty Messed Up Too, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Identity Issues, Idiots Will Be Idiots, Kidnapping, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Partial Mind Control, Secret Identity, Superboy has daddy issues, There Is An Alien Entity Living Inside My Body And It Wants To Take Over, Trust Issues, everyone's got issues, traitors, unintentional suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Author has no idea what she's doing.Don't expect anything.





	When The Darkness Is Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Author has no idea what she's doing.   
> Don't expect anything.

 

 

 

{Gotham, Entry #00001} It's only been 2 days since I moved to Gotham City, and I already feel homesick. Honestly the city itself isn't doing anything for me, it's too.... _crowded, noisy, makes me feel claustrophobic_.... what I wouldn't give to return back home, where it's spacious and quiet - what I wouldn't give to have my father with me right now. I'd suffer the headache that is Gotham if only my father would reappear. _Sigh_. On the bright side, the people here were....  _interesting_ to say the least and I suppose that's just going to have to be good enough. [Moment of Pause] My first day here, I was met with a limo waiting for me outside of the airport, greeted by an elderly looking man dressed as a butler, who drove me to the Wayne Family Estate. That was the first time I was introduced to Bruce Wayne. 

 

[ **January 1, 2010 - Gotham City 10:00 AM EST** ]

 

"Miss Alessia, I presume?" Nodding, he gave a warm smile, "I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Master Wayne sent me to pick you up"

Heaving a heavy sigh, I shook my head lightly. "And why didn't 'Master Wayne' come for me himself?"

The warm smile turned into a mix of knowing and regret, "Yes well, I'm afraid some important business came about and he couldn't ignore it"

Shooting him a plain look, huffing before walking to the door "Whatever, I just want to get out of here"

"Very good Miss" He went to open the door for me but I waved him off, grabbing the handle for myself. "Oh no, don't worry about that. I'm perfectly capable of opening my own doors" He seemed a bit unsure but let it slide, giving a light bow with his right hand covering his heart, "As you wish then"

Smirking with a roll of my eyes,  _Jeez this guy's uptight_. Sliding into the car and shutting the door behind me, Alfred got behind the wheel and we took off, the ride itself wasn't so long, or at least it wouldn't have been if it weren't for the red lights and other cars that continuously blocked us off.  _Tch. Stupid City, I'd rather be back home in my father's country home.... now that was life_. A wave of nostalgia came over me and my heart ached,  _I miss you dad_. Lowering my eyes, leaning against the door with another sigh,  _I wish that you were still here_. The urge to cry overcame me, but I fought it back, there was no way in hell I was about to cry in front of someone. Let alone someone I just met. 

Lost within my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I was being called for a moment. "Miss Alessia?" Smiling without mirth, I glanced up to him, who was looking back at me through the rear-view mirror with knowing eyes. "Miss Alessia?"

"Call me Adriana, please"

He nodded, "Of course Miss Adriana"

My smile gained some form of appreciation, "Now what was it you were going to say?"

"Ah yes, we have arrived at Wayne Manor. May I bring in your bags for you? Since you wouldn't allow me the pleasure of opening your door prior"

Laughing lightly, "Well if you want to do it so badly, I suppose I wouldn't mind. Just this once"

He smiled, "Of course, Miss, just this once" the sarcasm didn't go unnoticed and it made me reconsider my opinion of him being stiff. 

Looking out the window, I saw the huge house that didn't look like it should be even considered a house. The thing about it that struck me, was how lonely it looked from the outside - If that was any indication, I'd be willing to bet the interior was no different....  _but then again, what better fitting of a home for someone whose also just as lonely?_

Shaking the thoughts aside, though, it makes me wonder.

 

[ **Wayne Manor - 6:00 PM EST** ]

 

For the past eight hours since arriving here at the Wayne Manor, I've been shown to my room, unpacked everything, reorganized the room to fit my liking - By permission of 'Master Wayne'. Eaten lunch, alone - It will be dinner soon. Wandered into every room that was unlocked - There were plenty that were locked shut and unlike most kids my age, I didn't try to break in. Heaven knows I appreciate my own privacy more than anything, so I offer the same courtesy.

There were many family portraits hanging along the hallway walls, most of them were older people who I assumed was the Wayne ancestor's, right on up until it got to a more younger looking man next to a beautiful woman, whose arms were wrapped tightly around a young boy's. Then further on, that same boy, only he looked older and he was standing next to a different boy. Part of me wondered if it wasn't Mr.Wayne and his ward, who also lives here. Dick was his name? I don't think I was paying much attention....  _Whatever_.

There was a huge room with multiple stands in it, rare and dusty old items like books, art and jewelry trapped behind glass cases -  _Should things like this really be displayed? What if someone broke in?_ But then again; _the rich will act rich, uncaring about that sort of thing._ Course, I've never met the man before, so how can I judge him? Keh. Rolling my eyes, I left the room since there was really nothing all that interesting around here.... that is unless you like the feeling of being in some type of museum. I for one - Didn't. Sighing restlessly, I'd returned to my room and locked myself in, even when Alfred came up to call me for dinner, I didn't leave.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry."

"That's quite alright Miss, but might I bring it up for you, in case you change your mind?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah, sure"

He returned the gesture, "Very good then" He scampered off.

For a dude who looks like he could of been my great grandfather, he sure was light and quick on his feet, it makes me wonder if I'll have that same kind of energy when I'm older. Doubtful. The hours passed by and Alfred was right, I had changed my mind. The food was good, _the man better be getting paid well for this kind of service_. The thought made me laugh,  _also doubtful_. Laying back into the bed, I stared blankly up into the ceiling.

_What am I doing here?_

_Why did I ever come to this place?_

_How did everything get so bad?_

_Isn't there anything that I can do?_

Closing my eyes, throwing my arm over them, allowing myself to overthink everything.

_This sucks._

 

[ **Third Floor, Adriana's Bedroom - 11:00 PM EST** ]

 

At this point, I'd given up on the prospect of meeting 'Mr.Wayne' that is, if he'd ever really existed. Honestly I was debating at this point and my restlessness hadn't settled, even after my exploration around the house. The again, that was only the inside, I've yet to wander about the garden or the yard - If you consider a freaking park to be a backyard.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do in a place like this?_ _It's boring._ _It feels as though, the entire house is sucking the life out of me - Not that there was much life there to begin with.... but still, the concept remains true enough._ Moving to the window like door's, I glared outside, the ground seemed so far away from here and I once again wish that I had the power to fly.... that'd be nice. Opening the windows, I stepped out onto the balcony. This was the third story floor of the house and from this height, I could see on for what seemed like forever - Too bad there was nothing to look at.

The sun had set ages ago, now being replaced with the cold dead night, stars barely glimmering in through the flood lights that were scattered all over the grounds, illuminating practically everything that was around. A breeze blew past me, causing my hair to sway across my shoulders and back, a black strand or two making it into my face - It felt good, made me feel alive.

An idea sparked in my mind, a way to escape to boredom that haunted me.  **Move onto the other side of the railing.**  Raising myself up over the bar, sitting myself on top of it and lightly swinging my legs over just as another gust of wind blew by me,  **Lean forward into the breeze.**  Closing my eyes, gripping onto the cold metal as I slowly let myself hang off the railing, taking in a breath and feeling the tension I'd had earlier fading away.  **Enjoy the sensation, feel the freedom.**  A smile lightly crossed my lips,  _this was the feeling.... the desire that I so craved..... one of the few things that made me believe that I was actually still alive._   **Let go, don't think about anything, release the pain of this world.... And Fly.**

Slowly, as I lessened my grip, I could feel a warmth in my chest. The more I let go, the better I felt, the more I wanted to relinquish my hold completely.... and fly. Just as the tips of my fingers fell away from the bar, the momentum from my position let me fall forward more, my feet just barely leaving the ledge until I felt a hand on my wrist and I was being jerked back. The sudden force catching me off guard, my eyes opened again and a yelp escaped my lips as I was pulled back over the railing and fell on something instead of the ground.

"Ouch!"

My head connected with something firm from behind me and I winced, the pressure on my arm telling me that I was no longer alone in this room. Turning my head around, I caught sight of a boy who looked to be around my age, he had black hair and blue eyes. Vaguely, I recognized him as one of the boys in the pictures I saw in the hallways earlier....  _was he the same boy?_   _Is he the other kid who lives here as well.... what was it again? Dick.... I don't know, but I think I'm about to find out._

He groaned for a moment and I continued to blankly stare at him, _was he alright?_ finally he shook it off and focused in on me. His eyes scanning me over, "Hey are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blinking at him, I shook my head. No, nothing hurt -  _Not really_. He sighed in relief for a moment, "Good" His eyes narrowed, "Now what the hell were you thinking? Leaning so far over the ledge like that, that you'd fall over. Were you trying to kill yourself or something?"

Blinking at him again, I didn't understand what he was talking about, "Was I doing something wrong?"

He stared at me in disbelief for a moment before he shook his head, "Yeah you were!! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hang over a balcony like that? Especially three floors up? That's dangerous!! From a fall this high? You could of been killed!!"

Humming in thought for a moment, tilting my head to the side, "I wasn't going to fall"

"Oh yeah? Then what in the hell were you doing?!!"

Blinking one last time, I opened my mouth to say something but then the words left me and I couldn't remember what I was about to say.... "I wasn't going to fall, I was going to---"  _Fly._  "---I don't know...."

He raised a brow at me, "You don't know?"

Looking him in the eyes, the color pulling me in -  _making me want to drown myself in them_. "I forgot what I was about to say"

Again he stared at me in disbelief, "Are you mentally ill or something?"

I was thoughtful for a moment before shaking my head, "No. I don't think so, why?"

He looked like he was going to say something but then thought better of it, shaking his head, releasing his hold on me and pulling out from under me, standing to his feet. "Nothing, never mind"

Tilting my head at him in confusion as he smoothed out his clothing, which I now noted was a kind of tuxedo. "Come on, they're waiting for us downstairs" He then reached his hand out for me to take and I did, letting him help me back up to my feet again, leading me out of the room. "My name's Dick by the way. Dick Grayson. What's your's?"

"Adriana"

He smiled at me, "Well then Adriana, what do you say, you wanna finally go see Bruce? He's been looking forward to this all day"

_Bruce. He is real. And I finally get to meet the man behind the curtain._

I smiled lightly at him, "Okay"

 

[ **Second Floor, Bruce's Office - 12:00 AM EST** ]

 

The room was big with a lot of open space, a huge wooden desk covered in various papers and other office type things littering it, his black swivel chair behind it with a huge window that was currently covered with a red curtain. Various artworks hung along the other walls, along with mirrors and other furniture. There was a huge throw rug - even though the floor was already carpeted... weird, but whatever. This was one of the rooms that had been locked. I see why, he probably has a lot of work related things in here.... I heard that he was the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation. It's no surprise that he wouldn't want just anyone walking in here unannounced.

Standing in the center of the room was Alfred and a very handsome looking man, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a gray tie - Which fit into the dark and lonely atmosphere of the house.  _Jeez, you'd think I walked into a funeral home_. Resisting the urge to smirk, his eyes met mine and he smiled warmly - Almost reminding me of my father.

"Hello Adriana. It's good to finally meet you. I'm Bruce" He reached out his hand and it just occurred to me that I was still holding Dick's hand, to which he blushed and quickly let go. I smiled at the reaction -  _Cute_. Holding out my hand, we shook and Alfred decided to make himself busy, "Shall I bring you all a drink, Master Bruce?"

"Water will do just fine Alfred, Thank you"

He then turned to us expectantly, "Cocoa for me!!" Dick called out excitedly, he gave a nod before turning to me, "And you Miss?"

"Water's good"

He smiled, "Very well Miss"  _I wish he'd stop calling me that._

Once he'd left, Bruce offered us both a seat and sat himself into his own chair. "Well then, we have a lot to discuss"

I frowned slightly but didn't voice my disinterest, I've got an idea what he wants to talk about.  _Me_. Dick on the other hand, didn't seem to catch on quite as fast as I did. "Oh? About what?"

Bruce leaned forward on his arms, locking his fingers together, "About our guest here"  _I knew it_. At this, Dick's attention turned fully on me and my frown deepened,  _I don't like this. Not one bit_. Bruce gave a knowing smile to me before continuing. "As I mentioned to you before Dick, although I'm certain you failed to listen properly - An old friend of mine got caught up in some ugly business. And as a favor to him, in light of his absence and according to his will, I'll be taking care of Adriana from now on or until otherwise notified to his status" I scoffed at that but he ignored it, "She will live here with us, I expect you to look after her as well. If she's in trouble, you're in trouble. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it, as long as I'm around, I won't let anything happen to her" Somehow, that made me feel lighter and I tried to hide the smile that threatened to come out.

Bruce then turned to me, "And for both your sake's, I do hope that you do your best to stay out of trouble. Understood?"

I nodded, avoiding eye contact - Not too fond about any of this, but I remembered my father's words before he took off on me.  _'Adriana, I have to go away for a while, but until then.... I'm sending you away to stay with an old friend of mine. His name is Bruce Wayne, I trust him with my life and now I'm entrusting him with yours. Please darling, no matter how you feel or what happens around you, trust him okay? Do absolutely anything that he tells you to do. He'll take care of you like his own, so please honey, can you do that for me?'_

 _'Yes Father'_ Turning my sights back to Bruce, I saw this hopeful look in his eyes, as if silently pleading with me to go along with this.... I'll grant him that, if only for my father's sake. "Yeah. Understood"

He smiled at me again, a warmth I've only ever seen from my father. I shook the thought away,  _the more I think of him the more depressed I become._ "Well then, now that, that's settled. It's late and I'm sure you're both tired"

Dick jumped to his feet, "Wait! What about my Cocoa?!"

Bruce gave a laugh, "Don't worry, I had Alfred send it to your room. I know you wouldn't of gone to bed otherwise---" At this, he didn't even wait for him to finish and booked it out the door at full speed, calling out for cocoa the entire time. I laughed lightly, amused by his antics. "And Adriana" I locked eyes with him again. "I know that this isn't what you wanted, I'm sorry for that. But for now, I'd like to at least try and make this work as long as you're with us. Can we do that?"

Blinking at him, I sighed heavily. "Dad told me to trust you, so that's what I'm going to do. Whether or not I like it, is irrelevant"

He frowned. "That's not true. It does matter. Really"

Sighing again, I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Yeah sure. I'll try and make this work" Sending a light glare his way. "But I don't like it"

He smiled, "Well, I hope we can remedy that at some point. But for now.... I accept your opinion on the subject and I respect it. Until your ready, I won't try to push anything"

Caught off guard, I avoided eye contact and nodded. "Dad also told me to do absolutely anything you say too." Peeking up at him from under my bangs, "So don't worry about anything. I won't go against you. No matter how much I dislike the situation. I promised him before he left" 

"I see" his brows furrowed in thought. 

Standing from my seat, "I'm going to bed now, excuse me"

His smile returned, "Alright then, see you in the morning." 




With that, I returned to my room.


End file.
